


i did this thing for self-care reasons

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a bad shutdown a few weeks ago and wrote this to calm myself down- I was planning on not publishing it but i thought maybe some other people might benefit from it especially given how stressful the series has been-Very short-Reader is having a bad time and mako comforts them-</p>
            </blockquote>





	i did this thing for self-care reasons

**Author's Note:**

> here you go, nerds

It's been a bad day for you. Nothing serious has happened, but there have been so many tiny things going wrong, and it’s gotten too much for you to handle. Right now, you're shaking all over, your heart's pounding, and it takes all the effort you have not to break down in tears in the middle of the street. You lean against a wall and in your head you repeat the lyrics to a song that calms you down. It almost helps. Suddenly, you spot Makoto Tachibana, the captain of your high school's swim team. He walks over to you. "Hey there." he says, and smiles at you before noticing you're upset. "Are you alright?" You nod, even though you're not alright at all. "Really?" he asks. You want to lie, but you shake your head despite yourself, a few tears starting to slide down your cheeks. Makoto lightly touches your arm. He asks if you want a hug. You nod furiously and he pulls you to his chest. You start crying for real now. He strokes your hair and gently kisses your forehead. "Shhhh." he says. "It's okay. I'm here for you. Everything is going to be alright." You snuggle into his neck. He's warm and soft and smells good. It's nice. You've stopped crying by now. Everything feels safe and peaceful. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Makoto asks you. You explain it to him, while he holds you close and patiently comforts you when it's hard for you to talk. When you finish, he tells you that sucks, and it's not your fault, and he understands. You stand still and listen to him breathe for a while. Nothing is going to hurt you. Everything is okay. Makoto walks you home. He puts a blanket around you and makes you some herbal tea. He sits with arm around you until slowly, you fall asleep against his chest. He strokes your hair and tells you not to worry. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
